


A Perfect 100 - Holiday

by weird_aunt_writing



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, MEFFW perfect 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_aunt_writing/pseuds/weird_aunt_writing
Summary: Laena gets Tyrk a christmas present





	A Perfect 100 - Holiday

“What...are you...wearing?”

A heavy thud sounded as Laena dropped to the hardwood floor, swiftly rolling under the bed to hide from her boyfriend’s prying eyes. “A  _ christmas present _ , now go away,” she hissed hissed out from under the bed. The mattress above her creaked under Tyrk’s weight, noisily sitting down being his way of telling her he wasn’t going anywhere.

His voice when he spoke next made it clear he was trying not to laugh, “ _ that _ was an awfully fuzzy present.” The soft white feathers he was referencing punctuated his sentence by tickling the skin of her neck. 


End file.
